


II - The High Priestess

by triptychings



Series: The Major Arcana [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptychings/pseuds/triptychings
Summary: Upright: Intuition, higher powers, mystery, subconscious mind 
Reversed: Hidden agendas, need to listen to inner voice





	

Steady, deep breaths. Slowing heart rate. The target was right there. An old Talon operative who hurt too many people she cared about, still an active agent. She closed her eyes, taking another breath before opening them again. Natural aiming. There was no wind. The shot was far enough she didn't have to worry about them hearing it. Most snipers who'd never even imagine taking this shot without a spotter. She wasn't most snipers. 

The shot was clear. She squeezed the trigger, waiting for the right moment. There it was. There was no real indication of when exactly was the right moment. It was second nature to her. She felt when it was right. The recoil pushed against her shoulder, and she only took a second to make sure her bullet hit its mark, even though there was no doubt in her mind that it had. He was down. His associates were crowding around him. 

She needed to get out. Thankfully, she was good at that. Move, move, move. Even if they saw her, they would never suspect her. They wouldn't see her, but if they did, she would be a mystery, a ghost.

 

That's the thing about being a dead woman.

 

She turned a corner, only to be confronted by suits that looked all too familiar. What was Helix doing here? Their contract didn't extend this far, this was, by no means, Egypt, let alone the Temple of Anubis. She hit the ground, her face cover popping out, feeling the sun hit her face as she began losing consciousness.

"أم؟"

 

-x-

 

"أم؟"

"Fareeha, you should be asleep. Come here, little one.”

A little girl came running into the room, pyjamas dragging along the ground as she ran into her mother’s arms.

“I couldn't sleep until you got home, mama.” Fareeha mumbled, although she already was barely keeping her eyes open as she leaned on her mother’s chest.

Ana chuckled at seeing her daughter in such a state. So stubborn, just like her mother. “Come now, you should get some sleep. You have training with Gabe tomorrow.” 

“Did everyone come back home?”

“Yes, each and every one of us.”

Fareeha smiled as her mother tucked her into bed, hearing a soft “Good night”. She was out the moment her head hit the pillow. 

-x-

 

"أم!"

Oh dear.

“Gabe is cheating!” 

_Oh dear._

“This is training, Fareeha, I don't think he's cheating.” Ana sighed, laughing at the amused look Gabriel wore from inside the training room. 

“He keeps dodging, mama, how am I supposed to get stronger if he won't even let me hit him!” She was nearly whining at this point, charging towards Gabriel, who kept her off with one hand.

“Stop focusing on hitting me, then. You need to hit behind me. Punch through me.” He advised, pulling his hand back and letting her go to town on his torso. 

“He's right, you know. More like…. this.”

Just the tone of Ana’s voice made Gabriel flinch. That wasn't a good tone. And the hit that landed square on his jaw confirmed it.

“See? Look at that, it's swelling up already. That's how you hit someone.”

Fareeha was giggling, much to her mother’s pride and amusement, a smirk on her lips. 

“Now, why don't you go on and try again, huh?” Ana guided Fareeha forward, but Gabriel stepped back quickly, putting up a hand. 

“Let me get some ice first!” He almost begged, heading towards the freezer they kept in there.

“Oh come on, Gabe, don't tell me you got your ass handed to you by a nine year old again.”

“Jack!” Fareeha ran into the soldier’s arms, thankful for the break.

“Oh shut up, you old man, she’d have taken you out in half the time.”

“Gabe, you're older than me.”

“By a year. It doesn't matter.”

“Children, please.” Ana interjected, shaking her head disappointedly. Sometimes she felt like she had more than one kid. 

But this was her family and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She would protect them as she always had. 

-x-

 

"أم؟"

“No. We’re not discussing this any further.” Ana was tired of the same old conversation with her daughter, she had grown weary of the fighting. 

“Mother, I am a grown woman, for how long do you intend to keep me from my future?”

“You are a child! You are not fit for combat, you shouldn't be on the field. It's not all fun and games, you should know that. Don't be such a foolish girl.” Ana clicked her tongue against her teeth, shaking her head at her daughter standing in front of her. She was throwing a fit again. Ana wished she would understand she only wanted the best for her. She didn't want her daughter to have to follow in her footsteps. She wanted Fareeha to have a full life, with all possible potentials. Not a life of war and bloodshed. 

“Mother, I am not a little girl anymore, and you can't keep treating me like one. I'm an adult. I can leave. I'm going to return to Cairo to join the army if you don't let me join Overwatch.”

The ultimatum took Ana by shock. Her own daughter, forcing her to make such a choice. In the army, she was on her own, Ana wouldn't be there to watch over her. But Overwatch? Overwatch was crumbling around her. Overwatch was a death trap.

And she had to let her go.

 

She had to keep her safe.

 

-x-

 

"أم؟"

Ow. The light was harsh. The pain in her head was harsher.

“Thank god, she’s awake. What were you thinking, Naifah? You acted recklessly! You could have killed her!”

That voice. Could it--

“Fareeha?”

She peeked her eye open and, sure enough, there was her daughter, with a matching tattoo. That was new.

“You’re supposed to be dead! What's going on?!” Fareeha was angry, all these years spent thinking her mother was dead, and she hid.

“Fareeha, I had my reasons, you must understand, it was risky.”

“I am your daughter! You didn't think to tell me?”

“Trust your mother. It would have put you in danger. You think I didn't want to tell you? I wanted the best for you, that was it.”

"أم…"

"Yes?

"We have a lot to catch up on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm gonna be real with you guys. I don't really like this one, or the next one. But it is what it is. I should be back on track for the Emperor, I've got a lot of good ideas on that one. Just hold out a little longer.


End file.
